falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Gobi Wasteland
The '''Gobi Wasteland '''is a term used to describe the ruins of China and other nearby surrounding regions. The wasteland is named after the Gobi Desert as after the war, it expanded greatly and engulfed 60% of Asia in the aftermath of the war, with only a few nations being spared from the wasteland. The Gobi Wastes are some of the most harsh regions in the post-war world as almost nothing was left following its creation and no sign of former pre-war civilization had even existed after the bombs dropped. Background Back in pre-war times, the Gobi Desert was a region that streched from northern China all the way to Mongolia, which was under Chinese occupation and was annexed into the country at the time of the Great War. The Gobi Desert had been limited only to northern China, but exploded in size on October 23rd, 2077 when the bombs dropped and nearly exterminated humanity and destroyed modern civilization. On June 1st, 2077, American forces launched the Gobi Campaign and American paratroopers landed in the Gobi Desert as part of the larger Beijing Offensive to capture the region and use it against the Chinese forces based in Beijing. The Gobi Desert had numerous military bases, even nuclear facilities, so the Chinese fought hard to the bitter end to defend them fearing that if they lost those bases, they'd be at the mercy of American nuclear warheads. On October 23rd, 2077, the Chinese launched nuclear warheads against the United States and sparked the Great War, destroying human civilization and most life on Earth in a matter of two hours and hundreds of thousands of Chinese fled to bomb shelters across the country like their American counterparts did across the sea and were some of the few who survived the nuclear holocaust. Surprisingly enough, it took less time for the Chinese to leave their fallout shelters than it did for their American coutnerparts. While American survivors began exiting their Vaults by the 22nd Century, Chinese survivors began exiting their shelters by 2089, twelve years after the Great War. When the Chinese survivors left, they were awestruck on how much devestation was left behind. While the American wastes had leftover remnants of pre-war civilization such as the skeletons of cities and hollowed remnants of American industrial civilization, there was almost none of that in China beyond the survivng tops of skyscrapers and scattered pieces of old pre-war roads. Radiation was not prevelant beyond the craters and the wastes were habitable to the survivors, but they had almost no resources and had to start all over again from scratch. To make matters worse, the Gobi Wasteland began to be swarmed by legions of ferral ghouls and regular ghouls who became powerful warlords and slavers and would later establish warrior factions in the following years. By 2277, the Gobi is now dominated by various factions, but is deeply divided and contested region. Enviornment During the Great War, all of China was hit by the shear wrath of over 100,000 American nuclear warheads making it the most widely hit countryduring the Great War. As a result, almost no life had existed in the years after the war and the enviornment was altered massively. The Gobi Desert had expanded and now engulfs all of former China. The desert dominates the landscape and the entire region is one large desert landscape with sand stretching on for miles on end. Much like the Capital Wasteland in the former United States, the Gobi Wasteland is nothing more but a barren and incinerated wasteland with life being nearly impossible to support as a result of the enviornment. Some areas are severly raidated and rivers are also radioactive as well, resulting in the birth of post-war vegetative life. The Gobi Wasteland is known for having only a fraction of remnants of pre-war Chinese society as only the small fragments of buildings survived the nuclear blasts and their scattered ruins can be seem burried beneath layers of sand. Inhabitants The inhabitants of the Gobi Wasteland are ones divided amongst various backgrounds. Ghouls were originally the dominate force who swarmed the Gobi Wasteland and took over with ease. Whole settlements were wipped out and the Chinese survivors were forced back into their shelters, but they eventually met resistance were pushed to the breaking point. As of 2277, almost all ferral ghouls are extinct with only a few alive, while regular ghouls remain alive and well as well as retaining their positions as some of the most powerful people in the wasteland. Ghoul warlords have established a strong presence in the Gobi Wasteland and have even revived ancient practices and traditions such as fuedalism, dynasties, and other various aspects and traits of ancient China. Humans still survived and are the domiante species in the wasteland in terms of demographics, but are less powerful on average when compared to ghoul warlords and slavers. Many of the Chinese survivors inherited the beliefs of their parents and their ancestors from pre-war times such as the ideology of communism and the ideals of collectivism. As a result, human inhabitants have established collectivist societies in various ctiy-states and large settlements, while smaller settlements and towns are more westernized instead. These settlements adhere to pre-war western values of individualism and function in such a way. These settlements are small, isolated, and are purely driven by individuals and competition with motivation being the need to survive in the harsh wasteland around them. Culture and Society Society in the Gobi Wasteland is predominately feudal as the Great War had destroyed almost all aspects of pre-war communist society, reverting the Chinese survivors back to the ancient system of feudalism. The majority of the Gobi population are peasants as most of the survivors had very litte after exiting the fallout shelters and many others were subjugated and forced under the tyrannical will of violent and powerful ghoul warlords. By 2277, many empires and factions dominate the area and perserve ancient Chinese systems of government, philosophy, and culture. Various emperors and monarchs rule the wasteland and all of them claim their rule is justified by the ancient tradition of the Mandate of Heavan, which grants the monarcjh absolute authority over the people of China and that he's chosen by God and his reign will last as long as God is pleased. City-states also exist and they function in a more pre-war 21st century political style with more democrat systems of government in place and democratically elected leaders put in charge of leading the city-states. Non-imperial and non-feudal nation-states and other similiar entities also function in a similiar fashion with some being modeled after the pre-war United States. Despite pre-war Chinese communism having been eradicated along with China during the Great War, communism had still survived and continues to thrive in post-war China, but to a more limited degree. Communists live in various settlements and enclaves known as Communes and they're spread out across the Gobi Wasteland. Category:Locations